A vehicle seat includes an ISOFIX type vehicle seat using a child seat fixing method according to ISO (International Standardization Organization) standards. The ISOFIX type vehicle seat includes, in the rear part of a seat cushion, an anchor serving as a fixing member for fixing a child seat.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a vehicle seat with an anchor arranged in a hole part formed in a foam-made pad constituting a seat cushion. In this vehicle seat, on the side wall of the foam-made pad which exists on the rear side of the vehicle and is exposed to the hole part, there is provided a cover for covering the side wall. This cover makes it difficult for the foam-made pad exposed into the hole part to be visually perceived from the outside, thereby enabling enhancement in appearance quality.